


Ship Wrecked

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, G!P, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Mating Bond, Nipple Play, Romance, Slight Coercion, Sweet, Water Sex, mermaid, slight angst, start of an adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fortune's ship is wrecked. Nami finds her and saves her, but wants something in return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaid sex

Some night's Sarah Fortune felt guilt, fear, and loss. Those nights she drank herself into oblivion, guzzling cup after cup of ale until she was damn near ready to pass out and unable to feel at all anymore. Some nights, when she is just trying to rest, she sees her mother in her dreams.

Her mother is never proud. And she makes sure Sarah knows that she is becoming what she hates. Sarah knows that, but she can't stop now, and when she tries to explain that to her mother the woman begins to melt away and Miss Fortune is left awake, panting and sobbing. Those nights she doesn't even have the strength to stand up, so she made sure she had bottles of alcohol by her bedside.

Sarah sighed heavily as she lifted one such bottle to her lips, groaning with relief when she felt the tangy, cold liquid enter her system. She shook her head, a little kick in the drink. When she looked in the mirror she was surprised by what she saw. Miss Fortune saw less of herself in the mirror every day.

Heavy bags were under her eyes, her skin was pale and unhealthy as if she hadn't seen the sun in a long time, even though she basically lived beneath it. She dressed herself, scantily as usual, but the air bit at the flesh far more than usual. She groaned in annoyance. She was getting sick, no doubt. Regardless, her ship wasn't going to run itself.

One-Eyed Pete, her first man, gave her an odd look when she goes on deck. "You slept rather late, Cap'n," he stated, rubbing at his scruff. His very bushy brows lowered, and he peered at her with watery green eyes. "You aright? You seem a bit unda the weatha'."

She gave him a frosty look and crossed her arms. "I'm fine." She gazed across the deck. She felt satisfied when she looked at her crew. Hardworking men and women saved from poverty or saved from crime, or both. She was glad to save them from themselves.

A voice whispered in the back of her head. _"But who is going to save you from yourself, Sarah?"_ She shakes her head, tries to get the thought out. Despite being out on the sea, despite having her crew mates and her ship and her revenge on Gangplank…there's something missing. Her body knew it. No matter how many women she dragged to her bed to fuck, or men to fuck her, that tightness in her chest remained. She sighed shakily, running her fingers through her red locks.

"How's the weather looking," she asked, to change the subject.

"Terrible," One-Eyed Pete responded honestly. Miss Fortune looked out over the horizon, and was surprised that she hadn't noticed it herself. She truly was losing herself. Without a doubt she knew there were rough waves ahead of them, and no land in sight for days. But, this would not be the first time they had faced something like this. And not the last.

At least that's what she thought. She had no idea how wrong she truly was.

Sarah Fortune, for the first time, couldn't catch her balance on board. The dock was wet and slippery, and she tasted salt water as she collapsed. Her crew was panicked, some had been swept away. This had all happened so fast, it simply wasn't natural. Now that she thought about it, hadn't the skies been clear the day before? Her thoughts were forcibly torn from her when she was dashed against the side of the ship, seeing stars for a moment. She knew that the wet gush she felt on her forehead wasn't sea water or rain, but blood. It dripped into her eyes, clouded her vision.

She rested her head against the wood of the ship. Tiredness, tiredness that had stayed with her since she put a bullet through Gankplank's head poured throughout her. Why was she still fighting? She was a mercenary, a pirate hunter, but why? Now that Gangplank was dead, where did that leave her? There was no purpose to her life. Once she let her rage get the best of her, once she _killed him_ , she became him. She was no different. She didn't have the right to guide these men…so she should just let it end here. Miss Fortune smiled pleasantly at the thought. When she opened her eyes she saw that her blood had seeped onto the wood beneath her, soaking in with the water that crashed onto the deck and over her. As she closed her eyes, and let her life slip away, she swore she heard music.

Warmth. Salt. A…tongue?

Sarah Fortune's eyes shot wide. Panic made her heart pound, and she reached to where Shock and Awe lay at her hips but- A mouth was crushed to hers, and thin wet hands had her wrists pinned on something that felt a lot like stone. Sharp, orange eyes like fire glinted back at her. No, like the sun. The mouth latched to hers didn't move, soft lips caressing Sarah's. Miss Fortune realized the gaze that met hers was not human...But- her eyes flickered as she lost her breath. That tongue, that salty tongue that lashed and lapped at her own felt so good. It would be nice to let it continue. Then, just like that, the person pulled away.

"You should be alright now."

Sarah blinked drearily. "What..?"

"I cannot say the same for your crew members."

The voice that reached her ears was so soft, and so soothing that the words didn't register. She smiled stupidly and nodded. The beautiful creature in front of her cocked her head. Pale, light green skin was nearly translucent, and on the top of the creatures head was a mop of tendrils, yellow in color resembling strands of hair. This girl-She really did look like the sea. She sounded like it too, voice reminiscent of gentle waves lapping at a white beach. Sarah Fortune loved the sea.

Then, the words hit her. Hard. "They died?" The creature gazed at her for a very long moment. Miss Fortune panicked, as she realized once more but with a less clouded mind that this creature was not human! "Unhand me," she murmured calmly. Miss Fortune ran her eyes down the woman. Those were breasts alright, hidden by delicate frills that were parted to reveal the round sides of said breasts. The frills made a seductive v, where instead of a pair of legs lay, was a long fishlike tail. A…mermaid? Miss Fortune blinked, and smiled. She had heard that these creatures were kind, gentle. "Please," she added, now that she knew she was in good company.

Sensing that she was no longer so distressed the woman smiled peacefully. "They are not dead," she said carefully, "at the moment I sent them off, they were very much alive."

Miss Fortune's suspicion rose again. She sat up straight. Her entire body ached like she'd had the crap beaten out of her. She wanted a full body massage from Burly Brad. "Ugh," she mumbled, "why did you…keep me here then?"

"It is not common for a Marai to save a human from a wreckage. It's even less common to save so many…" The part fish woman sighed wistfully, and her tail swished lightly. Miss Fortune noticed then that a large pool of water was formed around her near the ground. Some kind of water magic? No doubt. She wet her dry lips as the woman continued. She reached around for her captain's hat, and found it was nowhere near. Her chest tightened. But she forced herself to stay calm. She had to take this a step at a time. And she had to listen to her "savior." "I require something in return," the girl smiled, eyes bright.

Miss Fortune blinked. "I have plenty of money to offer," she said after a minute, and grinned victoriously. "No need to worry. If that's all finished up I can go on my merry little way now-"

"No!" The mermaid practically shouted. Miss Fortune's eyes widened. The girl murmured apologetically. "I apologize. I don't want…money. Or anything material. I want help. Someone at my side to help me complete my current task. A…travelling companion."

For a moment, the mercenary just blinked. Her ocean blue eyes were wide. Then, much to the mermaid's obvious distress and surprise, she burst a fit of laughter. "I apologize little girl but I will not be joining you on whatever adventure you have planned. I have a whole lawless town to put under my boot. Apologies. You'll have to find someone else."

"Until you help me finish my task, you're living on borrowed time. You've felt the kiss of a mermaid, after all. It's what brought you back from the edge. I can just as quickly send you back." The beautiful sea creature ran her fingers along her own plump, kissable mouth. Her golden eyes glittered, bright irises seeking Sarah's again. Under her breath, the bounty hunter cursed. Just her luck to get stuck with some adolescent mergirl looking for a fun time. "Please. I would greatly appreciate it. The fate of my people rests in whether or not I find this particular item I'm looking for or not."

Miss Fortune didn't really have a choice, did she? And she wasn't going to sit here pretending that she did. She wasn't so arrogant. This thing had saved her life, saved her from the terrible waves that had almost consumed her. Truthfully, this could be an opportunity… She'd been bored lately. Perhaps this was just what she needed. Sarah Fortune let out a long, heavy sight. The fish girl stared back at her with huge eyes, blinking as she waited for a response. Her decision was made for her at the sight of the adorable expression, like big puppy dog yes. Irresistible.

"Alright, I'll go on this journey with you."

Pure, unfiltered happiness radiated from the "Marai". Her tail swished, and she twirled elegantly, giggling with joy. "Thank you thank you!" Miss Fortune was warmed by the sight, heart pounding. This girl…she really was cute, wasn't she? Smiling slightly, the captain nodded.

"You're welcome. So what is this "Quest" exactly?"

"Umm," The fish girl swam close, eyes blinking. "We will talk about it later. I'm trying to find something called a moonstone. But before that…" Gently, the mermaid swam closer, until her body was pressed gently against Sarah's. "Let's get you into the water. I want to finish our pact, now that I have your consent." A bright smile parted the girl's soft looking lips. Miss Fortune flushed, noticing the frill covered "breasts" on her arm. They were so soft. The bounty hunter was taken aback at the feeling. Then the words hit her. Finish what pact?

"Pact," she asked suspiciously. This could be a trick. The mermaid could be luring into the water to drag her under it. But then again, if that was the case why did she save Sarah?

"Mhmm. I brought you back to life temporarily by kissing you. Now I'm going to give it all to you with the exchange of more moisture." Miss Fortune blinked, remembering the wet tongue-filled kiss. Uncharacteristically, the ginger captain blushed. The girl saw her embarrassed, confused expression. Her own face seemed to flush. ""Um. That is…your…thing." She averted her eyes. "I felt it wrong using it while you were not awake so I decided to wait for you to awaken to finish."

Sarah Fortune's breath caught. "My…thing?" She knew what the answer was before the fish even opened her mouth.

"Yes the thing between your legs."

"I see. And this has to be done." Hesitating, the fish girl nodded slowly.

"You don't really have a choice if you want to live," she frowned, tugging a tentacle on her head nervously. "Have you changed your mind then?" Sarah Fortune was at a loss. But when she thought about it, the answer was so obvious. Obviously, she would do whatever she had to to live. "Um…what do you want to do then?"

"Your name. Could I at least know your name before I use my 'thing'?"

"Nami," the mermaid giggled, "and what is yours human?" Her fiery eyes glinted as she waited for a response, a smile on her face. Sarah bowed.

"Sarah Fortune at your service, bounty hunter and the only law in Bilgewater that there is."

Nami cocked her head in confusion. "Is Bilgewater a human town?" Miss Fortune nodded and Nami smiled. "I see, that makes sense. Shall we get this started then?" Sighing gently, and making sure she really wanted to do this, Sarah smiled.

"Yes, let's get to it. What exactly is it that I have to do?"

"We have to…erhm…mate, that is," Nami whimpered, and Miss Fortune knew that if she were human her face would be bright red. "Since I am giving you my life force, unless we want to use blood, this is the only way to exchange it. If you don't want to-"

"That's fine," Sarah interrupted calmly, as she looked around. She was on some kind of island with lots of sand, the ocean lapping at the yellow shore. As she spoke she began to walk towards the water, and Nami followed closely. Her mind was racing. The idea was becoming more and more appealing. She hadn't felt right these past few weeks, months. Getting away from Bilgewater suddenly sounded wonderful, getting away from her crew. And she would be having sex with the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Mating with a damn mermaid. Not only that, but she would be going on an adventure. Gangplank was dead, her crew and men could handle the rest of it for a few weeks as they found this "Treasure." She realized suddenly, how fortunate she was. Sarah grinned.

"I have to say though, that if you think this is a one and done thing, I'm afraid I can't allow that," Sarah declared as she began to strip her clothes off. Nami watched her move with saucer wide eyes.

"You want to mate more than once."

"Despite looking like it, I don't throw my body around like meat, Nami," Sarah replied dryly. Nami twirled a hair tentacle.

"Well, Marai mate randomly. We don't really have lifelong mates and all that…"

For some reason, the thought of the mermaid having sex with some merman pissed the bounty hunter off. She huffed, and ran her fingers through her long waves of ginger hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her huge hat in the sand. She grabbed it. Nami watched as each piece of clothing was removed until Sarah was naked in front of her. Nami seemed overwhelmed. "Feet sure are weird," she murmured, cheeks puffing out as she took a closer look at Sarah's naked body. "And there is hair here as well as on your head?" Nami reached her moist, slender hand out. Sarah tensed a little when she felt the wet hand press against her limp cock. "Is this not a males? Why do you have one?"

Sarah smiled. "I don't know."

"Hmm," Nami seemed terribly confused but didn't say anything else. "I've never seen one. I'm not like most of the women of my species," she whispered, "I haven't mated yet." Sarah, for some odd reason, felt immense relief and joy. Was this some effect of the mermaid's kiss? Or was Sarah just smitten with another woman that was, in the end, unobtainable. "But if you really want to do this more than once," the Marai puffed her cheeks out again. "Then I suppose I can do that."

Sarah grinned. She liked that idea. A lot. Her arousal made her start to twitch, heat travelling between her legs. "You want to do this in the water?"

Nami nodded, and wordlessly went to the sea. Before doing so, she took off the headdress and armor pieces on her "hips" and placed them in the sand. When she reached the area where the sea met the shore, she dove in headfirst. It was a beautiful sight. Joy lit Nami's face, eyes lighting up. This girl, like her, loved the sea. Though probably, it was a bit different then what Miss Fortune felt. The sea literally was Nami's home, while Sarah just enjoyed living _on_ sea. Sarah set her clothes down, and decided to join her.

Pleasure seeped into her curvaceous body as she stepped into the water. It was warm, lapping at her skin, tasting it. Somehow she knew it was because Nami was close to her, that the water felt so wonderful. Her huge breasts swayed slightly in the water, cock pounding between her legs at the feeling of the warm water. Nami looked simply divine in the water, truly in her element, so to speak. Her plump lips were glistening, so kissable.

So Sarah just kissed them, began by her this time.

Nami apparently liked to kiss, because a small moan slipped from her mouth as she kissed back eagerly. Her tongue swept out, salty, running against Sarah's. Miss Fortune put one arm around the mermaids waist, tucking it against the small of her back as she drew the girl closer. She was curious what her pussy would be like. She reached down, exploring with her fingertips. Nami whimpered at the touch of Sarah's fingers on her body, caressing the scales of her tail gently. "Where is it?"

"You have to coax it. Make it appear. That is why it is impossible to force a mermaid to commit a sexual act."

Sarah's eyes widened, "I never knew that. So I must make you ready for me?" She liked that idea. She liked it a lot. Sarah Fortune smirked at the challenge as she leaned down, pressing her forehead against the damp skin of Nami's neck. She smelled like seafood and the ocean. So delicious. The bounty hunter explored her hungrily.

The frills covering Nami's breasts parted easily. Sarah's eyes widened. Two large breasts stared back at her, lovely nipples capping them. Arousal coursed through her, as she leaned down, and pushed her face between the boobs. She'd always been a sucker for breasts, and these oddly scaled boobs were a rarity. She wrapped her plump lips around the soft little nipples. They hardened as she lashed her tongue against them, each in turn, over and over until they were so swollen they looked like they might burst. Nami's moans goaded her on, knowing she had never felt this before made Sarah giddy. Knowing Nami would allow her to suck on these salty, erect nipples when she wanted made her even happier.

Miss Fortune heard Nami gasp. Looking down she saw a bright glow coming from the water. She didn't have to be told to know what had just happened. She wasn't ready for that though. Sarah returned to Nami's well kissed mouth, hungry for more of the sweet and salty kisses, the wetness. They were only up to the middle of their stomachs in the water, but it was still nice. They kissed for such a long time, Sarah forgot about everything else.

Only when Nami's fingers wrapped around her cock did she realize there were other things she needed to do. Oh right. Gosh, her taste was just too wonderful. Nami's eyes were wide as she felt Sarah's dick, fingertips pressing and squeezing against the length. Sarah moaned with every gentle, curious tug, growing harder and harder until she was tense, and her tip was angry and dripping. Deciding to explore as well, Sarah slid her fingers under the water. She felt around the front again. This time, the v of frills led down to something else. A slit. Incredibly hot, molten, compared to everything else.

Even though it was in the water, Sarah knew it was positively dripping. So Nami liked kissing and getting her nipples sucked then. Interesting. She'd have to do more of the latter then. She pressed her index finger into the tight little hole as she wrapped her lips around one swollen nub again, sucking hard. Nami squirmed. "S-Sarah, not so rough. A Marai woman's breasts are incredible sensitive," she whimpered. The sound was music to the bounty hunter's ears. She wanted to overstimulate the little fish now, make her cry and beg. Her heart pounded. It'd been so long since she'd desired someone so strongly.

The last woman had been killed by Gangplank. Nami's fingers curled into her hair as she dug her finger in deeper. Nami's pussy clenched around her finger, incredibly tight and wet, dragging her deeper. She carefully inserted another, scissoring them, spreading the entrance, readying it for the package it was about to take deep inside it. "Mm, more," Nami whispered, stammering, "I-It feels good. I like this."

Sarah shifted carefully, sliding her soaked fingers out. She plopped them in her own mouth, using her other hand to carefully hold her cock. "So how do you want to go about this," she murmured, after getting a good taste of Nami's interesting juices. Nami apparently hadn't thought about it. She blushed, lips twitching. "Um, that is…uh, I don't know how we could."

"How about you lay down, half in the water half out. I'll take care of the rest," Sarah said kindly, adding a bit of lust to her tone to make sure Nami knew how much she wanted this. Nami considered her words, then she nodded. She went to the edge of the water. Sarah watched with interest as the mermaid laid herself on her back, her torso on the sand, hair tentacles lying against the beach. Her fish bottom lazily swung in the water.

Sarah grinned at the thought of how weird this was going to be. But she loved trying new kinky things.

The bounty hunter got to her knees, knee on either side of the fish tail. Her erection bobbed in the water. Yes, quite uncomfortable but she knew she wouldn't care once she was balls deep in the girl. Which she couldn't wait for any more. Sarah pressed the tip of her cock down, searching. Nami's big eyes stared back at her, wide.

Sarah smiled gently. "Don't worry. It's wonderful. No need to look so scared. Once this is over, we'll start looking for your little moonstone. I won't run away or anything, I promise you. I keep my word." The mermaid relaxed significantly. Miss Fortune finally refound the entrance, and she was shocked at how easily the tight little channel took her in. Nami's womanhood embraced her cock, tugged the head of it in. Sarah lost control of her hips, eagerly and unconsciously, she began to sink in deeper.

She dipped her head down, kissing those lovely goldenish nipples, tugging on them with her teeth.

Nami shrieked at that treatment. "Sarah!" She protested and the bounty hunter grinned. Despite protesting, fish girls pussy only took her in deeper, only got wetter at the roughness of Sarah's mouth. Miss Fortune suckled, swirling her tongue around the swollen nub as she sunk the rest of her impressive girth into the girl. There was no resistance, no hymen for her to break through. She was curious about how this anatomy worked, but she didn't care enough to ask. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Felt too good to think.

She pounded into Nami, starting a rhythm that came natural to her. All the while she sucked on the Marai's lovely nipples, tasting and teasing them until she swore they were stone beneath her lips. Nami whimpered with every lick, suck, thrust. It was like a song, beautiful and enticing Miss Fortune-encouraging her. Again, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She didn't regret this decision, Nami felt way too fucking good to. No pussy compared to this, honestly.

Nami tugged Miss Fortunes face upward, and their mouths med.

The ginger's bright eyes dug into Nami's own. "When you cum you're stuck with me til I find the moonstone. That is okay with you..?" Even now, the kind girl was thinking about Sarah first. Truly, this girl was too kind. Sarah dug her fingers into Nami's wrists, squeezing, and nodded up and down repeatedly. Of course it was okay with her! This bond was going to be completed soon, because Sarah's balls ached and throbbed with the urgent need to come like never before.

She shook her hips, crying out. "Here it comes, Nami," she whispered.

"L-let it out then!"

Sarah sunk herself in to the base, her balls lying against the scales of Nami's tail. It felt oddly wonderful and cool. She shouted, "Fuck, coming!" Then her orgasm rushed through her. She exploded in the girl, and the pussy that was wrapped around her clamped tight. She'd never felt something so fucking good. The pussy was literally tightening around her, squeezing every drop of cum from her head, convulsing. Must be a mermaid thing. She panted hungrily, hands in the sand, mouth resting near Nami's. The Marai licked at her lips, licked between them, arms wrapped tight around Sarah.

Then, Sarah slumped.

She'd never felt so fucking empty before. Sarah knew she couldn't go again, even if she wanted to. Nami's womanhood had drained her dry. She collapsed on the shore next to her new lover and travelling companion. With her help, finding this moonstone would be easy work. Sarah sighed wistfully, yawning slightly as she curled up against the fish. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too,"' Nami giggled weakly, "the bonding takes a lot out of both parties…"

"Mm, you drained me completely little fish girl," Sarah panted, face sweaty. Her huge breasts rose and fell. Nami cuddled closer.

"Let's rest then…and when we wake up…we can start our trip."

Sarah smiled, feeling her tiredness weigh her mind down. Nami was already near asleep as she chuckled dryly. "Only if I get to play with you some more first." Her eyes slid shut. She fell deep asleep, water lapping at her legs. Hopefully, she'd wake up before the tides got too bad. Otherwise, Nami would have to kiss her awake again…then again, that didn't sound too terrible at all.


End file.
